


Loyalty Mission

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan takes his first undercover job in ten years. Reid follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> **_"If you truly love someone, you'll follow them into the dark."_**  

"Hotch," Morgan closed the door softly behind him, "you said you needed to talk to me?"

His eyes glanced over Hotch's office before finally landing on the man sitting behind his desk. As per usual, his expression gave away absolutely nothing and Morgan was left in the dark. He chuckled at that, plopping down in one of the chairs Hotch kept for visitors and getting comfortable.

"Yes, this is a little..." Hotch paused as he opened a drawer, propping Morgan's curiosity, and pulled out a folder. "Unexpected if I'm honest but the Section Chief wants your answer as soon as possible." He placed the folder on the table, sliding it across.

Morgan didn't need to look at it for more than two seconds to know what it was. He'd done a lot of uncover missions. He slowly reached out for the folder, keeping his eyes trained on Hotch. "This can't be what I think it is, is it?"

"It is," Hotch confirmed, nodding, "you've been requested for an uncover mission."

Morgan whistled, taking the folder and opening up to the first page. "And just when I thought the FBI didn't want me because I was getting old," he breathed, a bite of playfulness behind his voice, "and something as big as - " Morgan glanced over the details " - forty murders?"

Hotch couldn't help the slight amusement that graced his face at Morgan's disbelief but it quickly slipped away. "It's a group, they believe, and they have someone who they believe to be a part of it. The head of the team didn't feel comfortable sending it one of their own."

"So I'm the lure?" Morgan asked, feigning hurt. "They do think little of me."

Hotch waved him off. "It's nothing like that. He didn't think his own had the experience to handle someone that..." He fought for the word. "Deranged. You do, however." He waited as Morgan skimmed over the rest of the files. Once he was finished, he tossed the folder back on the table. "So?" Hotch inquired. "What should I tell them?"

The thought of being on an uncover mission again after so many years wasn't welcoming. Having to stay under the radar constantly, breaking contact with anyone you know (not involved in the mission), add that onto how dangerous this specific mission happened to be and Morgan had his answer.

"I'm not interested."

Hotch hummed. "Are you sure?" A part of him was relieved, though. The second he'd gotten the request, Hotch had dreaded the idea of Morgan going back to his old days. Despite how dangerous their current job still was, it was nothing compared to that. "The payout happens to be good, and it would up your name around here if you succeed."

"Are you trying to convince me?" Morgan lifted an eyebrow.

Hotch shook his head. "Of course not," he placed his hands on the table, entertwining his fingers, and looked at him, "I just want you to make the decision based solely on how you feel. Don't let me or anyone decide it for you."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not as strong as I once was, Hotch."

"Apparently they," Hotch gestured at the folder, "think you are."

Morgan chuckled. "I don't think I could cut contact with you guys," he admitted honestly.

Hotch nodded slowly. "So it's a definite no?"

His eyes glanced down at the folder. "Can I think about it?"

Hotch picked up the folder and handed it over. "Of course."

Morgan kept the folder tucked under his arm as he left Hotch's office. He really wasn't thinking about going but it would still be nice to go through the rest of the folder properly. Just because he was curious, that's all.

"Der," Reid's voice carried over to him and he glanced at the young genius, lifting an eyebrow at the nickname. He used it commonly when the two of them were alone but he rarely let it slip at work. Flushed, Reid cleared his throat. "Morgan, what did Hotch want?"

Morgan gripped the folder. "Uh, nothing. He just needed me because I fucked up some of the details on my last report." He smiled, relieved when Reid seemed to take the answer as the truth. "What?" He poked Reid's collarbone, smile widening. "Were you worried about me?"

He was surprised just how serious Reid looked for a second, eyes flashing. "I'm always worrying about you," he said before the seriousness, just as quickly as it had appeared, vanished. Reid smiled, patting his arm. "See you later."

Morgan watched as Reid went back to his desk, shuffling through the paperwork on it. Morgan ran his tongue over his teeth, a nervous habit, and peered down at the folder he'd somehow managed to keep hidden and shook his head.

There was no way he could say yes.

\---

Morgan sat down on his couch and pulled off his shoes, settling with a cup of tea. He flipped on the television and sat like that for a long time before his bag drifted into his mind; discarded on the floor. He tried to ignore it at first but eventually he gave in.

Placing his cup on the table, he snatched his bag up and pulled out the folder.

He knew he shouldn't but just one look couldn't hurt, could it? He grabbed the remote, muted the television, and started to reread the folder. Morgan leaned back on the couch, his eyes easily skimming over the words as he went.

"We have suspected if we do not get a proper transfer we will be anticipating an estimated fifteen more deaths in the next two weeks." Morgan frowned. He shook his head and continued on. Most of the stuff was the usual, nothing interesting until he reached the last page and suddenly his stomach was twisting.

He licked his lips. The last page documented every person who'd been killed thus far.

Morgan ran his hand down his face, preparing himself mentally before he started from the top. Most of the victims had been grown men, which he expected knowing the job, but then his eyes reached the bottom and he groaned.

Two children - girls, eight and eleven.

Morgan knew the two children probably hadn't been directly targeted by the group. If anything, they'd just gotten in the way but there was no changing that they'd been killed all because of some unneeded violence.

He closed the folder and tossed it, rubbing his temples as he thought about it.

About possibly taking his first uncover job in ten years.

\---

"Hotch, I've changed my mind," Morgan's voice was firm, tight. "I want the job."

He wasn't too surprised when Hotch glanced up, eyebrows furrowing together. It didn't take a profiler to be able to tell what he was thinking right now. "But yesterday you said," he cleared his throat, "you said you weren't interested - what changed?"

Morgan rolled his shoulders. "It's nothing important, just tell them I'll do it."

The names of the girls flashed through his mind on an endless loop, haunting him. Murdering someone was never justifiable, of course, but when it was children it hit Morgan in an entirely different way.

"You do realize all of the details, right?" Hotch asked, already signing the paperwork that would confirm his transfer. Once he was done, he placed the pen down and glanced out into the bullpen, his eyes surverying the room. "You will have to cut contact with all of us for quite a long time. Until the job is finished, at least."

Morgan followed Hotch's eyes, which had landed fully on the only genius they both knew. He swallowed, quickly glancing away from Reid. He'd almost forgotten about him - about needing to say goodbye. "I'm prepared for everything that comes with accepting the job."

Hotch searched Morgan's face for a long minute or two before sighing. "It's official then."

"Thank you," Morgan said, nodding curtly, "how long do you think I have before - "

_Before I have to go?_

"Considering how urgent it is, I'll be surprised if you get a full day."

Morgan nodded. "Right." He turned around and opened the door, pausing. He lingered in the doorway and looked back, smiling his usual smile that always reassured everyone everything would be okay. "And Hotch," Morgan started, "I'll be fine."

"I know," Hotch said, "be safe."

Morgan ducked his head and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Now for the hardest part.

_\---_

"Spencer," Morgan stopped him after everyone had left to go home and he was packing his satchel. Reid glanced up, instinctively smiling at seeing him. It was a smile he always saved just for Morgan and it was a smile he knew he was going to miss like crazy. "Can I talk to you?"

He stopped packing his satchel and leaned up. "Sure, what it is?"

Hazel eyes stared at him as he fought just to get up the confidence to say anything. Morgan ran his hand down the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I think we should stop," he gestured between them, "whatever we have between us."

Morgan knew what to expect from him but nothing could've prepared him for the look on Reid's face. Confusion mixed with ultimate betrayal. Morgan couldn't even look at him, guilt bubbling under the surface as he stared at the floor.

"Wha," Reid licked his lips, "what do you mean?"

He wanted so desperately to tell him the truth but he couldn't. He couldn't tell anybody where he was going or why he'd be gone for maybe months - hell, some uncover missions lasted for years. It wasn't merely against regulation, it was just smart not to let your loved ones know. If they know, they might follow. If they know, they might try and stop you.

Instead you have to find other ways to cut bonds.

"I just don't really think," Morgan hated saying it, "I feel the same way you do."

Reid's betrayal quickly shifted into something entirely different. Rage. "Really?" he said, his voice low and heated. Morgan lifted his head, glancing at him and his stomach churned. He hated seeing him so upset, he hated being the cause of it even more. "You seemed to have felt the same way the other night," he crossed his arms firmly, "or didn't you?"

He remembered that night and he'd never forget it. "I didn't. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh," Reid breathed, grabbing his satchel. "Okay, I get it."

Morgan's heart ached. "Pretty boy, don't - "

Reid threw his hand up, cutting him off. " _Don't_ call me that ever again."

"But - "

No amount of buts would've made him stay and not an ounce of Morgan blamed him.

\---

Morgan went home after that and gathered his things into bags. He knew it was best to pack as little as possible but he couldn't help grabbing the picture of Spencer he'd taken a few months ago and stuffing it in with his clothes before zipping the bag.

He sat on his couch, idly flipping through channels when he finally heard it.

A knock at his door. Morgan clicked off the television and placed his bag on his shoulder. He opened the door and smiled solemnly at the man standing before him. "Hello, I'm assuming you're here for me?"

"Derek Morgan?"

Morgan pulled his badge out and flashed it.

"Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry because the next chapter will be a lot more eventful!

Reid wasn't a confrontational person often. _Often_ being the keyboard.

The door opened, slamming against the wall, and Hotch didn't have to look to know who it was. He'd been expecting him.

"I just talked to JJ," Reid started, pointing his finger out into the bullpen, "and she told me you told her Morgan was 'taking a break' from the job." He stepped in front of Hotch's desk and threw his hands down, covering the paperwork Hotch had been working on. Normally he might've been angry at the lack of respect but right now he knew he had no right to be when he was lying to the genius. "She might buy that, Hotch, but I know Derek would never leave just like that."

Hotch cleared his throat and gestured at a chair. "Sit down."

He watched as Reid debated it before finally plopping down in one of the two chairs he kept for guests.

"I know you're probably feeling angry right now but it's true," Hotch wasn't oblivious to the way Reid folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "Morgan decided it would be a good idea to take a small break and I think as his - " Hotch hesitated, not entirely comfortable using the word boyfriend or lover when he didn't know how the doctor would react - "partner you should support his decision."

Reid leaned back in the chair. "He broke things off with me, Hotch."

Hotch was genuinely surprised for a moment before he quickly recollected himself. He knew Morgan had been planning to say goodbye but he hadn't know he would go that far. "I didn't know that," he admitted softly, "I'm sorry but I still think you care for him enough that you'd want to respect his decision." He lifted an eyebrow. "Or am I wrong?"

"I still don't believe you," Reid said as he stood up, adjusting his clothes, "you realize that, right?"

Hotch sighed. "Yes."

"Good," Reid replied before approaching the door and opening it. He lingered in the doorway, his shoe scuffing against the floor as he tapped his foot. "I won't give up until I know what really happened because there is something fishy going on around here and I know it," he said with a curt nod, "I hope you also realize that." Reid gave him no time to respond before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

\---

Reid considered many different ways of digging into the truth but ultimately he was left with one option. He would have to go through Hotch's office and find something that explained what really happened. The problem with that being that Hotch rarely ever left his office unattended and when he did it was always because they were going on a case and during that time Reid wouldn't have the time to sneak in and look through his things.

Unless he came up with a good excuse for getting away from the others right before boarding the jet.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said suddenly and JJ looked back at him.

They'd been paired off to drive together to the jet. Usually Reid would've gone with Morgan but right now that wasn't a possibility and JJ had quickly offered to drive him instead since she knew he wasn't a big fan of driving. She furrowed her brows and nodded. "I'll wait for you."

Reid nodded his thanks before disappearing around the corner and heading for Hotch's office.

He used a safety pin to unlock the door, a trick Elle has taught him years ago that he never actually thought would be useful until now, and slipped into Hotch's office. He turned on the lamp and locked the door behind him. Reid glanced around the room, impressed by how organized all of Hotch's stuff turned out to be.

Starting with his bookshelf, he quickly skimmed over everything before coming up empty.

Reid turned his attention on Hotch's desk next and sat down in his chair, opening all of the drawers. The first three drawers offered nothing for him but the fourth had something interesting sitting in it; a folder stamped with "classified information" across the font.

He peered at the door just to be safe before he grabbed the folder and opened it.

Immediately he knew what Hotch had been hiding. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots. Reid stood up and stuffed the folder in his satchel before he left the office and locked the door behind him. On his way back to JJ, he couldn't help feeling absolutely enraged that Hotch had lied so easily to him and the others.

He approached JJ and she smiled cheerfully at him. "Okay, ready to go?"

Reid instinctively ran his hand over his satchel. "Ready."


End file.
